One Hell Of A Blindside
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Escuintla Hector is pissed. The last two tribal councils he was being lied to and was left out in the dark and he's done with it. He blames Xanthea for the mess last round and he's now to the point he is doing anything to get her or Katie out this round. At the beach, Manuella is cooking fish for the tribe. Katie says she thinks the fish should be cooked longer as Manuella wants to eat them already. Even though Katie had no wrong intention of saying that, Manuella says that Katie should shut up. Katie then stands up and tells Manuella to shut up herself and that she's overreacting all the way. Melany and Shawn who are sitting at the beach too look confused. Xanthea who returns from getting wood asks what's going on and Manuella screams at her that she and Katie are the most disgusting and ugliest people ever. After the drama, Hector talks with Melany and Hector says they need to go after Xanthea. Melany says that Manuella attacked Xanthea for no reason and she doesn't want to be around with Manuella anymore. Hector sighs and tries to intimidate Melany, which doesn't work. Melany gets frustrated and walks away. At the same time, Jacob and Damian talk with Katie, who is still furious. Xanthea is still at the beach, arguing with Manuella. She then walks to her allies and says that Manuella is such a ugly b*tch. Damian lives for this drama but knows that Manuella should go home next. The Challenge This time, the challenge is more difficult. This time each player has to stand on a piece of wood with one food. They can grab a rope above them. After 30 minutes, the rope will be cut off and the player has to balance on the piece of rope. The players start and very fast, Melany loses and falls of the piece of wood. Katie falls of second. The others manage to hold on for 30 minutes. The rope gets chopped off and right at that moment both Hector and Jacob fall off. Manuella later falls off too. It's now Shawn vs. Damian vs. Xanthea. Damian loses the balance because of him sneezing. Shawn knows he has to win this so Xanthea can go home tonight. Xanthea needs to win this immunity or she might go home tonight. After almost two hours, Xanthea falls off after trying to move her foot a bit. She let herself fall on the ground and feels really dissapointed. Shawn and Manuella hug and are super excited. Back At Camp Manuella gets Melany and Hector together and explains what kind of threat Xanthea is. Hector fully agrees and says that him and Melany are totally down. Manuella also goes to Damian to check if he's still open to work with her. Damian lies in her face though, he says he's with her and he won't write her name down. At the other side, Katie, Xanthea and Jacob are planning on voting Manuella. Damian returns from his talk with Manuella and he says that they should vote out Hector. He thinks that if they vote out Hector, they can get Melany on their side and then only Manuella and Shawn are left. The three original Jalapa members agree with the plan. Tribal Council At tribal council, Manuella states that if they don't vote Xanthea out tonight, she will probably win this game. Xanthea fights back by saying that at least she didn't intimidate people and manipulate them into doing stuff she wants. Katie laughs and Manuella looks pissed. Hector then says that he thinks Manuella is right which annoys Melany. Once everyone voted, Jeff reads the votes. First vote... Xanthea Xanthea Xanthea Manuella Hector (Hector frowns while Manuella looks around her) Hector Hector 12th person voted out and the 4th member of the jury... Hector While Hector looks pissed around him, Melany blushes. Hector asks why she flipped and she tells him that no one is treating her like she doesn't have a voice. The jurors are clapping and laughing. Xanthea looks relieved and winks at Melany who smiles back. Hector grabs his torch angrily and walks away after it's snuffed. Final Words "I knew Melany was a dumb ass, the moment she reaches final tribal council I will shit on her ugly face. Good day" - Hector, 8th Place